The present invention relates to magnetic flowmeters that sense the flow of process fluid in industrial process plants. More specifically, the present invention relates to measurement of flow using a magnetic flowmeter.
Magnetic flowmeters are known in the art and typically utilize an electrically insulated flow tube that carries a flow of process fluid past an electromagnetic coil and past a pair of electrodes. The electromagnetic coil applies an electromagnetic field to the flowing process fluid. Due to Faraday's Law of electromagnetic induction, a voltage or Electromotive Force (EMF) is generated between the pair of electrodes in the fluid. This voltage is a function of the strength of the applied magnetic field and is proportional to the fluid's rate of flow.